Diamond in the Sky
thumb|210px Diamond in the Sky est une chanson du jeu vidéo de course Sonic R et la chanson jouée lors du niveau Radiant Emerald en mode normal. Paroles Another day is like a new beginning And so today I know that it's a new start I know the bad times are disappearing Cause now I know that we'll never be apart You're the one that makes me feel so high Just like the diamonds in the sky I never want to hear you say goodbye Cause you're my diamond in the sky You're the one that makes me feel so high Just like the diamonds in the sky I never want to hear you say goodbye Cause you're my diamond in the sky Another road that we must travel Another night for you to show me the way And so today, I give up dreaming Cause now I know, that I need you everyday You're the one that makes me feel so high Just like the diamonds in the sky I never want to hear you say goodbye Cause you're my diamond in the sky You're the one that makes me feel so high Just like the diamonds in the sky I never want to hear you say goodbye Cause you're my diamond in the sky Where do all the rainbows go? To somewhere I don't know Wherever it is, I want to go ohhh.. wherever it is I want to go Feel so high... Feel so high! You're the one that makes me feel so high Just like the diamonds in the sky I never want to hear you say goodbye Cause you're my diamond in the sky You're the one that makes me feel so high Just like the diamonds in the sky I never want to hear you say goodbye Cause you're my diamond in the sky Traduction Un nouveau jour est comme un nouveau commencement Alors aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est un nouveau départ Je sais que les mauvais moments disparaissent Car maintenant, je sais que nous ne serons jamais séparés Tu es celui qui me fait sentir si bien Tout comme les diamants dans le ciel Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire au revoir Car tu es mon diamant dans le ciel Une autre route que nous devons suivre Une autre nuit pour que tu me montre le chemin Et donc aujourd'hui, j'arrête de rêver Car maintenant, je sais que j'ai besoin de toi tous les jours Tu es celui qui me fait sentir si bien Tout comme les diamants dans le ciel Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire au revoir Car tu es mon diamant dans le ciel Où vont tous les arcs-en-ciel ? Quelque part que je ne connais pas Peu importe où c'est, je veux y aller Ohhh… Peu importe où c'est, je veux y aller Je me sens si bien… Je me sens si bien ! Tu es celui qui me fait sentir si bien Tout comme les diamants dans le ciel Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire au revoir Car tu es mon diamant dans le ciel Au revoir ! Tu es celui qui me fait sentir si bien Tout comme les diamants dans le ciel Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire au revoir Diamant dans le ciel Si bien… Ohoh… Diamant dans le ciel Yeah ! en:Diamond in the Sky Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic R